Nintendo:The Kingdom Enquirer
Welcome to the Kingdom Enquirer, a column that focuses on the news of Nintendo - from their games, their consoles and their supporters (i.e. third parties). If you find any news that's worth posting, then please do so! But if this is the case, remember to sign your post, add a possible link and of course a title! Images are welcome - but it's suggested that you just have one if any. And for those wondering, the name originates from a Nintendo Valiant comic way back in which there was a newspaper that reported on the happenings of the Mushroom Kingdom. Also note that this will replace separate news pages. News archive *Nintendo: The Kingdom Enquirer/May-November 2008 *Nintendo: The Kingdom Enquirer/November-December 2008 March 2009 Two more Resident Evil games announced, plus Pikmin 2 and Jungle Beat March 12th, 2009 By: Resident Evil: DarkSide Chronicles was announced yesterday, and we, yet again, get two more Resident Evil titles to look forward to. Unfortunately, and quite frankly this was expected, these two games aren't exactly new, but rather remakes of previously released games. In fact, one of the games announced is a remake of a remake! Exciting, isn't it? When the 360 and PS3 fans get a new entry in the series, we get a light gun sequel and two remakes. At least we get two more games then them, though its still disappointing that we don't get a new entry in the main series. It's also disappointing that we don't get a remake of Resident Evil 2. But I digress, the two new games are remakes of the GameCube games Resident Evil Zero and Resident Evil (the GameCube version mind you), both with upgraded controls. So basically they're like New Play Control! titles that aren't published by Nintendo. Which brings me to two other games. Nintendo has confirmed that Pikmin 2 is coming to America under the New Play Control! brand, and that the previously confirmed Donkey Kong Junble Beat is as well. While Pikmin 2 isn't bringing anything really new to the table other than enhanced controls, Jungle Beat will be giving us two new stages, new enemies, weapons and bonuses. Not surprising coming from the developers of Super Mario Galaxy, amiright? Nintendo ships 100 millionth Nintendo DS March 11th, 2009 By: Mark this day, March 11th, 2009. Nintendo for the first time since the Game Boy has managed to ship over 100 million units of a video game system. The Nintendo DS, the fourth best selling video game system of all time, just behind the PS2, Game Boy, and PS1 in that order (and by just behind the PS2, I mean it still has about, say, a measly 50 million more units to go!). New Professor Layton and Resident Evil announced March 11th, 2009 By: Famitsu has revealed two new games, one for the DS and one for the Wii. For the DS we get a new Professor Layton game called Professor Layton and Devil's Flute. The game is a prequel to the original and will be the beginning of a whole new series. Next we get a new Resident Evil for Wii, and it seems to be a sequel to Umbrella Chronicles titled DarkSide Chronicles. I would state my opinions on making a sequel of that game, though I'll keep them to myself. The game will be easier than the original (oh boy) and will support two players. So THIS is what Capcom was talking about, huh? ''A Boy and His Blob'' announced for Wii March 5th, 2009 By: You may or may not know the name of the game I just mentioned. It was a classic title released long ago that had the player control a boy who fed his pet blob jellybeans that would cause him to transform into an object like a ladder. Well, the game was thought to have been in development for the GBA, but was canceled, then the DS, but was canceled, and now its on its way to Wii, and by the looks of it this one will make it to retail and won't face the unfortunate fate that the previous games did. Nintendo Power revealed it in their latest issue in a full fledged sequel. Its being made by the guys at WayForward, the peeps behind games like Shante and Contra 4. The game holds exciting promise due to its unique graphics that resemble Wario Land: Shake It, its return of the interesting gameplay mechanics, and the fact that it has an all-star team. Once more info is released, I'll report it. February 2009 ''Tiger Woods 10'', Grand Slam Tennis releasing regardless if MotionPlus is out or not February 27th, 2009 By: Electronic Arts released an interesting statement today stating that they'll release Tiger Woods 10 and Grand Slam Tennis in their summer release dates regardless if MotionPlus is out or not. These two titles will still support the accessory, though they're apparently not dependent on it. While this is all interesting, this also rises the question of when Wii Sports Resort will be released. Last year during E3 Nintendo said that they had planned for Spring, though after that we've heard virtually nothing about the title and it was completely absent from Nintendo's recent press release showing off the upcoming games from Spring to Summer. Now that EA has said that MotionPlus may not be out in time for their games, this means that Wii Sports Resort will probably be released after their titles. If you ask me, I personally think Nintendo may delay the game all the way for Fall or even make it one of their major Winter releases. If this is the case, though, I think that Nintendo should at least support the developers and release MotionPlus separately as to accommodate EA's titles. Three, count 'em three, Final Fantasy games announced for US WiiWare February 27th, 2009 By: The ESRB has just updated their site and subsequently announced that Square Enix are delivering three Final Fantasy games to WiiWare in America. All three games have already been released in Japan in various ways, including WiiWare and mobile phones, though they've all been awaiting an American release. And seeing them all on WiiWare is just very satisfying. We reported on Crystal Defenders a while back when it was confirmed for Japanese WiiWare (it was previously a mobile-only affair), and the two entries in that series have both been confirmed for America. Perhaps more exciting times 1,000, however, is the announcement that Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, is FINALLY coming to America. The game has sold over 2 million copies in Japan alone for mobile phones. It was a 13 episodic series, though it's safe to say that they'll all be included in one package for WiiWare... or at least a lot less than 13. The game is pretty much like a brand new classic Final Fantasy game and takes place after Final Fantasy IV, which was just remade for the DS if you want to try it out (I suggest you do). This is all very exciting news, though unfortunately it hasn't been confirmed by Square Enix yet, no price has been revealed and most unsettling is that there is still no release date. In other Shop Channel news, Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars was also announced for the Virtual Console through ESRB's website. DS News: STARFY COMING TO AMERICA!!!, Personal Trainer: Walking release date February 26th, 2009 By: Nintendo just announced that its legendary Japanese video game Legend of Starfy if FINALLY coming to America under the name of The Legendary Starfy. The series, which only appeared as a cameo in Mario & Luigi and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, has been brought to critical acclaim in Japan due to its unique take on the platforming genre. Gamers in America have wanted it for ages, and finally we'll get it. No word on if the game is heading to Europe, but it's safe to say it is. Finally Personal Trainer: Walking will be released on May 25 while Starfy will come on June 8th. Wii News: New first party game announced: Excitebots: Trick Racing; Punch-Out and Jungle Beat launch date February 26th, 2009 By: Well, Nintendo has announced a new game that makes use of the Wii Wheel called Excitebots: Trick Racing. The game is part of the Excite series that started way back when with ExciteBikes and made its triumphant return with ExciteTruck during Wii's launch. The game will launch on April 20th of this year in North America. We also finally get the launch date for Punch-Out!! Wii, which will come out May 18th. Donkey Kong Jungle Beat was also confirmed for America and will come out May 4th. Pikmin and Mario Power Tennis retain their March 9th release date. Nintendo proudly announces the Classic Pro February 26th, 2009 By: Nintendo's Classic Controller just got better with the announcement of the Classic Pro, an updated version of the Classic Controller which is used primarily for Virtual Console games, though is also found sometimes as an alternate control scheme in retail titles such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Kart Wii. The Classic Pro features two handles and, more interestingly, two new shoulder buttons. So far the Classic Pro has only been announced for Japan, and won't come out until summer. No word on a US or European release date, and it's unknown how much this will cost. *Official website reveals the Classic Controller Pro. Disney announces Spectrobes threequel for Wii February 20th, 2009 By: Disney has yet another successful game franchise under their belt with Spectrobes, but unlike a lot of their ventures into the video game market this one is both commercially and critically acclaimed. Well, Disney and Genki (why isn't Jupiter creating it?) have just announced via IGN that they're making yet another game in the franchise, yet this time for Wii. The game, titled Spectrobes: Origins (never seen that as a subtitle), will be a complete evolution of the series according to the series' long time producer. The game's subtitle references the various flashbacks that the player will experience throughout the game, though the actual story takes place after the first two that were on the Nintendo DS. The game will be more focused on action than on RPG elements, though some RPG features will be retained. There will be new characters and Spectrobes, though some of the previous species and characters will make their triumphant return. According to him the cutscenes will be larger and more epic, the gameplay will take full control of the Wii's capabilities (the Wii Remote's speaker was even mentioned), and some of the innovations that will be featured in the game have yet to be announced. As more information on the game is confirmed, we'll be there to report it. Second batch of DSiWare games coming to Japan February 20th, 2009 By: Nintendo have just announced a new big batch of DSiWare games for Japan. As always there seem to be some 200 point duds in there such as a, ahem, calculator and clock (wut), but then at the same time we've got two new Art Style games and Mr. Driller. The full list of games can be seen below: *''Nintendo DSi Calculator'' - 200 points (features NES games on the top screen) *''Mojipittan Shiritori Clock'' - 200 points *''Art Style: NALAKU'' - 500 points *''Art Style: HACOLIFE'' - 500 points *''Chotto Asobi Taizen: Onajimi Table'' - 500 points *''Chotto Bungaku Zenshu: Sekai no Bungaku 20'' - 500 points *''Ide Yousuke’s Healthy Mahjong DSi'' - 800 points (Mii support?) *''Mr. Driller'' - 800 points The two Chotto games are samples of already released games including Clubhouse Games and Classic Books Collection. ''Dead Space Extraction'' confirmed February 19th, 2009 By: Awhile back we heard about Dead Space coming to Wii, though everyone thought that it was a simple port of the original. Well, apparently that's a complete fabrication. Instead, what we have is a prequel to the original, and it happens to be an onrails shooter - one of many for the console. The game will release this Fall, or at least that's what the developers are hoping. So far the graphics look fantastic. Massive Activision Blizzard and EA rumors February 19th, 2009 By: Note these are all rumors, though they're all expected to be true. *''DJ Hero'' for Wii, will be released in July. *New Star Wars CLone Wars game's'. *''Lego Indiana Jones 2'' for September. *''MySims Special Agents'' for Wii. *''SimAnimals 2 Safari'' for unconfirmed console. *''Brutal Legend'' for Wii!!! *''Star Wars Battlefront 3'' still in development. *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10'' to have MotionPlus support, as will Grand Slam Tennis. Project Sora opens up, details of next game surface February 19th, 2009 By: EDIT: It looks like Project Sora is officially a first party company, meaning that Nintendo owns a majority of it. The company will focus on hardcore titles. The game they're working on is not a new Smash and is unlike anything anyone's ever played before. We've been awaiting the announcement of Masahiro Sakurai's next game, and since his departure from HAL and after finishing Brawl it wasn't clear what console the game would be on. Well, the answer to that is still unknown, though it will either be the DS or Wii since Nintendo is officially publishing the game. The game will be for hardcore players, and Masahiro doesn't know exactly how the public will react to the game upon its official announcement. Satoru Iwata explains it as a game that couldn't be done without Nintendo, though something that Nintendo couldn't actually do themselves. DSi Given American and PAL release dates! Febuary 19th, 2009 By: ((User:JollyBuda))* Nintendo have announced that the Nintendo DSi will be released on April 2nd in Australia regions, April 3rd in Europe and April 5th in America. The Nintendo DSi is the much anticipated new model of the Nintendo DS, It has a camera, SD card reader and exclusive "DSi" channels.(Similar to the Wiis Channel system ). BONUS: More related news *''WarioWare'' and Art Style: Decode have been confirmed for the American DSi. *''Rhythm Heaven'' confirmed to be released on April 5th in America alongside the DSi. *A new Katamari game has been confirmed for DSi via Famitsu, along with a Mr. Driller and a dictionary. *Exclusive games will be made for the DSi that will be available at retail! "Another Side Story" February 7th, 2009 By: Well, that image above is what you'll see if you visit the Japanese Metroid website. Obviously this refers to a new game in development, though just what is this game? A side story sounds fit for a WiiWare game, though when it says "ANOTHER side story", it makes you wonder what other game they're referring to, since I consider most if not all of the titles a primary entry in the series. Well, this has certainly peeked my interest, and I'll be sure to give you the beef on anymore information that is revealed. ''Dragon Quest IX'' has online shop, downloadable quests February 7th, 2009 By: I wouldn't consider myself a fan of Dragon Quest, though the newest installment in the series, as well as the fact that the 5th game is finally making its way over to Western shores, has finally got my attention. Well, more proof that Dragon Quest IX will rock has been revealed: The game will include an online shop where you can purchase items to use ingame. Of course you won't use real money, but rather the virtual cash you earned while playing. Perhaps even more exciting is the fact that each week Square Enix will offer players new quests to partake in, which range in type. More information on the game will be revealed as it is offered to us. Nintendo Power update February 7th, 2009 By: Well, we've finally managed to guess what would be on the cover of a Nintendo magazine - Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. For all the news regarding the newest issue of Nintendo Power, be sure to check out the Nintendo Wikia page: Nintendo Power V239. Lots of great things were revealed, such as the announcement that Virtua Tennis 2009 is coming to Wii with MotionPlus support and that Sonic and the Black Knight may just be better than you doubters thought. Getting you up to date February 4th, 2009 By: Alright, I've been gone for the past two weeks due to surgery, though I'm back (hooray!). As you might guess, plenty of new information regarding already announced and previously unannounced games was revealed while I was gone, and all that information will be listed here... or the more important information. Well, let's a get started! The newest information will be listed at the top. *Be sure to reserve Pokémon Platinum if you planned on picking it up, as you'll get a free Giratina figurine if you do. It has been confirmed that the game will be released on March 22nd. *Electronic Arts reveals Need for Speed Nitro for both the Wii and Nintendo DS. It'll be an arcade style racing game that will feature plenty of customizable options. *Ubisoft acquires Action Pants Inc., and the developer's first game with Ubisoft will be a Wii sports game. *Electronic Arts reveals a sequel to Boom Blox! Yes, apparently the game did better than most thought, and the sequel will expand on it unlike ever before! *Namco Bandai's Active Life: Outdoor Challenge for Wii sells over a million. *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' announced for the Wii and Nintendo DS. That staff mentioned in the title is none other than Moses' staff. Now why didn't they use that for the fourth movie? *Satoru Iwata, Nintendo president, will give his third GDC keynote this year. *Eight new DSiWare games have been announced, including Solitaire (includes both Klondike and my personal favorite Spider Solitaire), DSiClock, Art Style: SOMNIUM, Art Style: PicoPict, Asobi: Playing Card Collection, Map Software 2009 Edition, Strategy War - Lite, and Panel De Pon (HOLY!). *''Mini Ninjas'' announced for both the Wii and Nintendo DS. *''Spore Hero'' announced for Wii, Spore Hero Arena announced for Nintendo DS. *''Meat Boy'' announced for WiiWare. *Square Enix's Crystal Defenders R1 is released on the Japanese WiiWare service for 1,000 points. The game is a remake of a mobile game which was welcomed to generally favorable reviews. The title is the second game in the Final Fantasy series to be released on WiiWare, and it would be shocking if it didn't make its way to Western shores sometime soon. *''Dead Space'' announced for the Wii. Not much else is known, though be sure to keep an eye on this - It MAY just be fantastic if it can live up to its predesessors (I butchered the spelling of that, didn't I?). *''Mushroom Men'' will hit Europe sometime in March. *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' will be released on March 13th in Europe and will not feature MotionPlus capabilities. *''Space Invaders Extreme 2'' announced for the Nintendo DS. Already? I mean, don't get me wrong: I loved the first one, though it's just a bit too soon. Give it a couple years and put it on WiiWare and I'd get it in a second. January 2009 Updates on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 3 January 13th, 2009 By: A few days ago King Jon reported about the newest installment for the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, which he correctly said would be subtitled Explorers of the Sky. He also stated that Vulpix, Shinx, Riolu, Eevee and Phanpy would all be appearing as new playable characters, and while this is correct it also appears as if there will be a total of 19 new playable characters, though this number could be referring to the overall amount of playable characters in the game. According to the scan the game will come out in Japan in the spring. This seems to be the first in the series that won't be released with two different versions. Possible details about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3 released? January 10th, 2009 By: King Jon Possible info about a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game has been released on a CoroCoro forum. While the info isn't 100% confirmed, we know that there will be 5 new starters. They are: Vulpix, Shinx, Riolu, Eevee and Phanpy. The tentative title is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. More details should emerge as CoroCoro scans are availible. EGM shuts down January 9th, 2009 By: Tis be a sad day indeed. One of video gaming's pioneering magazines, Electronic Gaming Monthly, has announced that it will no longer be around. Their last issue that would make it to stores unfortunately had Wolverine on the cover of it, though the next planned issue will be available online and will feature Street Fighter IV. Nintendo Power was of course my first gaming magazine, though EGM was my second, and my first multi-platform magazine. It was really my only source of information regarding the other companies, and influenced me to purchase many of my games. Back in the day when I was young I always felt dirty reading the magazines (and of course loved that), and there were plenty of times back then when my mom wouldn't even let me get it because of the cover alone. If I were to get an issue, she'd make sure that I would cut out some of the extra violent pages! EGM will always have a special place in my heart. Those who were fired from 1up will forever be in my memory, and I deeply hope that they get a job elsewhere as to provide the rest of the gaming world with more laughs and more informative conversations. Phantasy Star Zero announced for Western shores January 9th, 2009 By: Nintendo Power has announced that Phantasy Star Zero will indeed make its way to America and across the pond in Europe. This is fantastic news for the most part, except it makes my heart race simply for the fact that neither of my DS's will work using our internet connection anymore (it used to, and our Wii still does, though for whatever reason it just stopped working while I was playing Worms online). And it just so happens that the primary feature of the game is playing online. Oh well, when I get the issue I'll report the rest of the news, specifically on its Nintendo Wikia page, so keep a look out for that. Category: Nintendo Wiki Category: News